warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppyfrost
Poppyfrost is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-catRevealed in Sunset, page 27 with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Poppykit is born to Brackenfur and Sorreltail during the attack by the badgers. Cinderpelt helps Sorreltail during her kitting, until she is killed by a badger. She has three other siblings, named Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit. Sunset :Poppykit is seen as a young kit in the nursery and is described by Brambleclaw as a tiny copy of her mother, Sorreltail. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Poppypaw is an apprentice, and her mentor is Thornclaw. Her brother Molepaw died sometime before the book from sickness. :When Spiderleg scents a dead fox on ThunderClan territory, Poppypaw asks if her and Mousepaw can go with Thornclaw and Spiderleg. Brambleclaw tells them that they could as long as they did what their mentors told them to. After the foxes leave, Thornclaw tells Brambleclaw that Poppypaw and Mousepaw chased off a fox cub into ShadowClan territory. Poppypaw was seen again sharing tongues with her sisters, Cinderpaw and Honeypaw by the halfrock. When Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit were going to receive their apprentice names, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Berrypaw were clustered together beneath the highledge. Poppypaw nearly dies in this book from an extreme case of greencough. Jaypaw promises her mother, Sorreltail, that he'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive. After finding her on the edge of death, Jaypaw lies down besides her and walks in her dreams, slowly realizing that Poppypaw is getting close to joining StarClan. Poppypaw is surprised to see Jaypaw in her dream, but describes where they are, not knowing that Jaypaw can see perfectly well in dreams. :Poppypaw realizes that she might be joining StarClan and gets scared. Spottedleaf arrives and turns her and Jaypaw back to the living, telling Poppypaw that she will not join StarClan today. When Poppypaw wakes up, she believes that it was all just a dream, and her greencough soon goes away and she becomes healthy. Dark River :When Cinderpaw falls out of the Sky Oak, Sorreltail, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw hope that Cinderpaw will be okay, she tells Leafpool to not let her die. When she asks Jaypaw if he's seen Hollypaw, she becomes flustered as she remembers that he is blind. Poppypaw tells Graystripe that Hollypaw was supposed to be training with her and Mousepaw, but she hadn't turned up. When ThunderClan and WindClan are fighting, Poppypaw nudges Lionpaw and tells him that they should attack Breezepaw and Harepaw. She is seen again, in the battle, clinging to Whitetail. Near the end of the book, Poppypaw was sitting at the Halfrock with Honeypaw and Hollypaw. She asks Hollypaw what RiverClan is like, she tells Hollypaw not to say that RiverClan was pretty much like ThunderClan to Brackenfur. She states that Hollypaw is in enough trouble as it was. Outcast :When Berrypaw was worried about what warrior name Firestar would give him, Poppypaw teased him saying that maybe his name would be "Berrystumpytail" in reference to his stumpy tail. :Poppypaw appears in the training session between Lionpaw and his mentor, Ashfur. When Lionpaw does a move he learned from Tigerstar, Poppypaw asks him how he did it. Once Lionpaw teaches her the move, she is seen practicing it. Poppypaw was seen, by Hollypaw, sitting with Cinderpaw, near Sandstorm and Graystripe. She asks Brook what a to-be was, when Brook was talking about the Tribe. She asks Brook another question, like if the leader and medicine cat were chosen by StarClan. Poppypaw told Brook that Stoneteller (or Teller of the Pointed Stones) was a weird name. Poppypaw was seen trying the move that Lionpaw taught her in the training session earlier. She is seen in another training session with Thornclaw, Lionpaw, Ashfur, Cinderpaw, Cloudtail, Hollypaw, and Brackenfur. Once Ashfur and Lionpaw start fighting, she has to dodge out of their way. Poppypaw and Cinderpaw were shocked, and just glanced at each other. After seeing the aggressive manner in which Lionpaw and Ashfur fought, she is worried that her mentor Thornclaw will fight her like that. Eclipse :She is first seen outside the apprentices' den, rolling ball of moss to Cinderpaw. Poppypaw was at the fresh kill pile picking up a mouse, and put it outside the elders' den. Poppypaw asks Lionpaw if he was going back to sleep since he just slept. She told him "suit yourself." Lionpaw didn't want to hear what Honeypaw wanted to talk about. :Poppypaw was seen playing with Icepaw and Foxpaw, the newest apprentices. She says that Foxpaw couldn't catch greencough, when Icepaw rebukes that he could catch a fox. When Cinderpaw brought honey back to camp, Poppypaw says that she hasn't had honey for moons. Poppypaw says that honey has no taste, but she likes the way it soothes her throat, and it reminded her of milk. Cloudtail asks Leafpool if Cinderpaw is ready to receive her warrior assessment, because Honeypaw and Poppypaw were ready. Sorreltail was excited that Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw were going to have their warrior assessments anytime. Before the assessment, Thornclaw is seen telling Poppypaw that he hoped she was ready for it. During her assessment, Lionpaw noted that Poppypaw looked "calm as a vixen". Hollypaw commented that nothing fazes Poppypaw. When Honeypaw asks where to hunt, Poppypaw tells her to go with her instinct. Poppypaw headed towards the bush where Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw were watching, her pelt brushing it. When Graystripe asks Millie if she ate, she told him that Poppypaw had already gave her fresh-kill. :She gains her warrior name, Poppyfrost, as well as Honeypaw, who becomes Honeyfern. She is sad because Cinderpaw had wrenched a muscle in her leg and wasn't made a warrior at the same time. When Firestar tells the Cinderpawthat when Cinderpaw's leg is healed, he will give her her warrior name, and Honeyfern and Poppyfrost cheered Cinderpaw's name. :Later, Poppyfrost scratches her eye on a thorn sticking out of the nursery. :During the battle, she goes with Firestar's patrol to the border, and is with Lionpaw when WindClan attacks. :At the end of this book, her sister Cinderpaw gains her warrior name, Cinderheart. Long Shadows :Poppyfrost only appears a few times in this book. Poppyfrost helps Jaypaw go and look for catmint at the old abandoned twoleg nest; it was she that first started removing the dead plants, in order for the new ones to grow. She heads back to Leafpool's den with him and the rest of the catmint, and said she would report the trampled catmint to Firestar. :Poppyfrost is seen bringing in sticks for fixing the den walls, she tells Cinderheart she would fetch more. :She was seen again licking her pad after fixing the walls. Poppyfrost is seen seeming to havr a liking towards Jayfeather. Sunrise :When the cats bring Sol back to camp, Poppyfrost asks Lionblaze if it was hard to bring Sol back. Then, when Firestar is thinking on how to punish Sol, Poppyfrost thinks that they should make him collect mouse-bile. Poppyfrost's sister, Honeyfern, is killed by a poisionous snake bite as she protected Briarkit from being bitten while Poppyfrost was on a hunting patrol. She sat vigil for Honeyfern along with her family. Along with Cinderheart she is not happy with Hollyleaf when her secrets are revealed, and it is mentioned that Poppyfrost and Berrynose were whispering to each other and shooting hostile glances at Hollyleaf during the Gathering. It was shown that Berrynose and Poppyfrost were being more affectionate cats after Honeyfern died. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Poppyfrost is now Berrynose's Mate, and is expecting his kits. She soon becomes depressed because she thinks Berrynose does not really love her, and that he wishes that Honeyfern was his mate instead of her. Poppyfrost goes to Moonpool in an attempt to contact Honeyfern in StarClan for advice and to ask how much Honeyfern misses her. Jayfeather follows her and tells her she should come back. Poppyfrost also tells Jayfeather that she liked Berrynose the same time Honeyfern did but, knew that Berrynose loved Honeyfern and that Poppyfrost respected that. On the way, he scents Breezepelt following her as well. After Jayfeather talks to her about they are interrupted by Breezepelt, who threatens to kill Poppyfrost just to make Jayfeather suffer. Jayfeather is attacked by Breezepelt, but a mysterious spirit cat also attacks him, who is believed to be Brokenstar. Just before Jayfeather is about to be killed, Honeyfern arrives to chase away Brokenstar and Breezepelt, who declares that all is not finished between him and Jayfeather. Honeyfern, unseen by Poppyfrost, informs Jayfeather that Berrynose truly does love Poppyfrost and is afraid that he will lose her as he'd lost Honeyfern. Then, the rest of StarClan appears and Yellowfang warns Jayfeather of the battle to come between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Once StarClan is gone, Poppyfrost helps Jayfeather get back to camp. Poppyfrost was horrified about that Breezepelt attacked Jayfeather. :Poppyfrost later gives birth to two kits, a tom and a she-cat, who were later named Molekit and Cherrykit. Just after the kits are born, Jayfeather and Lionblaze see Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and a cat thought to be Brokenstar staring at the kits in the nursery, but they soon disappear without saying a word. Lionblaze wonders if the Dark Forest cats came to take the kits if they died, but Jayfeather tells him the cats were not interested in kits. Fading Echoes :Poppyfrost is seen most with her kits, Molekit and Cherrykit, seen lecturing Molekit when he teases Cherrykit. She is noted by Jayfeather to be very happy, and all of her thoughts of Berrynose still being in love with Honeyfern are gone. :When the tree falls on the camp, she is treated with thyme for shock. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Berrynose:Revealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice Son: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Daughter: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Father: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 25 Mother: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Sisters: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Brother: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Thornclaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Aunts: :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased (Reborn As Cinderheart) Grandmothers: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Cousins: :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Ashfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Residence unknown :Ferncloud:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Robinwing:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected Starclan member Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Adderfang:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Brindleface:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Queen Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters